


Star Trek Dumfries: Forge in fire

by Captain_ForsythStories



Series: Star trek tales [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Eventual Romance, Minor Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_ForsythStories/pseuds/Captain_ForsythStories
Summary: Robbie Forsyth is assign to a New USS Dumfries, A Ship name after the one his father commanded during the Four Years war and the one he saw as kid get destroyed by Klingons. Flashforward, he too has watch the USS Bellaphon, his home from more than two and half years suffer the same fate.Can He fight the demon of his past or will he end up losing another home and follow in his Father footsteps.
Series: Star trek tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/589891





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone, In case you Confuse as to why I have Mark the Star trek dumfries story as Old. I'm reboot the universe as you saw with Yogs trek. 
> 
> the New Dumfries Story will still follow the plot of the old one but with few changes here and there.
> 
> I hope you forgive me on this.

Talitha II, Near Federation-Klingon Border  
Stardate 2261.246

"Entering system now, Beginning Scan now." Captain Matthew Tracy Look over to where Lieutenant Commander Stefan Pearce was working at on the bridge of U.S.S. Bellaphon, Pearce was doubling as his temporary first officer till Commander Thomas Harris return to active duty from a leg injury two day ago. "Not picking any thing from the U.S.S. Rabin, No warp tail or signal." He pause from a moment before turn his head from the sensor scope. "Just Debris, Starship debris." Tracy walk over to him, Pearce move to let him see the data.  
"Is it Rabin, Was it attack?" He asked, looking away from scope.  
"It would seen to be that way, I need to run thorough scan to determine who att- they interrupted by something powerful hitting them, Causing Pearce and Tracy to fall back onto the console. "Or wait for them to attack us."  
"Lieutenant Forsyth, report!" He said after regaining his footing then Hurrying back to his chair, Forsyth from the forward station gave his answer.  
"A Klingon D-7, they De-cloak of our port side." Tracy eyes widening at news of the Klingon having Cloaking Technology, Another blast him.  
"When did they get the ability to cloak?" He asked, Pearce response by shrugging his shoulder. "Great, Lock weapons on then and fire!"  
Lieutenant Tholev Steward move the Bellaphon toward the rear of Klingon ship, While Forsyth Firing the blue Streak of phasers at their aft engines. The Shield of the D-7 block the attack, it then return fire with a photon torpedo. "Evasive maneuvers!" Steward try to move left but failed as the torpedo struck them, Causing Explosions and Sparks to fly.  
"Shields down to twenty percent, Warp drive is offline!" Steward reported as a console bust in to flame behind Captain Tracy, it force Ensign Wyatt off his chair killing him instantly.  
"Reroute power to the shields, Forsyth target their weapons!" Forsyth lock on to D-7 Disruptors, Blue beams Strike it but were absorber by it shields. the sensor pick up another ship appearing behind them, a Bird of Prey de-cloaking and Raining hell fire on the Bellaphon main saucer section.  
"Shields and helm are gone, Hull breaches on deck six and eight!" The lights started to flicker as power slowly died all over the ship, Pearce Clutching his station turn to Tracy.  
"we can't take another direct hit to our engines, we need to retreat!" Pearce yell over the fire, Tracy slam his fist on the armrest.  
"Dam it, Prepare to abandon ship!" He ordered, everyone look at him. "That an Order, get to the shuttles and head to the nearby colony, you be safe there." Everyone got and hurry to the turbolift, Forsyth and Steward enter but not Pearce.  
"Stefan, Come on we need to go!" Forsyth beckon his friend inside, Pearce lower his head and move his hand to the turbolift controls.  
"Sorry pal, But I can't." He press the button and doors close before Forsyth could Stop him. "I'm need here." He took helm control next to Tracy at Nav, Tracy look over to him.  
"I told you go, Mr Pearce." he said as he move the ship in attack pattern toward the bird of prey, which was turning around revealing it weaker shields around it Engines.  
"You may be good sir, But you can't fight two opponents on you own." he Retorted as he lock on to Klingon Bird of prey, Firing three ball of photon torpedoes at it. Tracy Smiled at his Second officer loyalty, his console beep to inform them that the shuttles have launch and where heading away from the battle.  
"Let cover their retreat, Divert auxiliary power to shields and weapons." 

Forsyth was drag on to one of the shuttles by Steward with help of Lieutenant Hannah Sinclair, They Close the door and Steward rush to the controls. "We Can't leave him, Dam it Hannah!" He shouted at her but she didn't listen to him and threw him down on a chair, Strapping him in to stop him escaping.  
"we're set, Punch it!" She informed the andorian helms-woman, Who fire the shuttle engine to max and flew it out of the Shuttle-bay along with few others. They made it clear just in time as the Bellaphon exploded in a large fire ball, heavily damaging one of the D-7 engines.  
Forsyth watch the the ship cloak from the shuttle port window, Anger and revenge rising within him. He will make the Klingon pay for killing his friends, His family.


	2. A second Chance

Starfleet headquarters, Earth.  
Two months later..  
“you didn’t have to do this, you know.”  
Forsyth warp his arm round his step daughter Ariel shoulder as they walk thought the grounds of Starfleet Academy, It was Cool Autumn Day and sun shone brightly in the clear sky. Forsyth had travel from Earth Space-dock to see Ariel off before she started at Academy which only able to happen due to the Exeter being recalled to Assist to the aftermath of San Francisco disaster by man name Khan and Admiral Marcus, They could still see the Damage cause from it cross the river. The many Skyscrapers that dotted the area lay in ruin and wreak of the Vengeance still rested where it crash few days ago, it had being broken up and most of it was clear but it still difficult task. “Is a Father not meant to see his child embark on the next stage of their life?” She did have a point, Forsyth didn’t really have to do this but he wanted to as his Father never got to do with him when he join a few years back as his father Commodore Alan Forsyth was killed during the four years war.  
“No but you should be with the crew helping with clear up.” She replied.  
“I would but they already have enough help, I’ll just get in the way.” He sighed, Ariel hug him.  
“That not true, You can’t think like that, what happen back then was not your fault.” She Reassure him, He Smile and return the hug. “He know that as do I.”  
“I Still feel I should have done more, It was my job to protect them.” They arrive outside the Academy main building, The Starfleet Emblem over it doors. “This is it, The doors to a larger universe awaits you.” They were about to step inside when a voice caught Rob attention, A Man in Starfleet command gold wave him down.  
“Mr Forsyth, Wait a moment.” The Man yelled as he hurry over. “Sorry sir But Commodore North wishes to speak to you, I am to take there now.” He told as caught his breath, Forsyth gave Ariel a Sorry look.  
“I won’t be long, go on ahead.” Forsyth told, Ariel gave one last hug before walking inside. “Right, Lead the way.” 

They walk off toward the Administration Block where Starfleet Command operate from, They enter thought the main doors and enter the turbolift to second floor.  
Once they reach the door of North office, the man rang the buzzer and step inside when the door open. “Here, Commander Forsyth for you.” Forsyth was greeted by two high rank officer, one which he know from the Bellaphon.  
“Commander Harris?” the well keep man of African decent greet the young Lieutenant Commander with a firm hand shake.  
“It good to see again, Rob.” he said, A warm smile spread across his face. “But I haven’t gone by Commander for long while, I’m a captain now.”  
“Congrats Com-I mean Captain.” Forsyth Quickly corrected himself, an older man with greying hair Move up along side Harris.  
“Indeed, well deserve and Not the only News today.” The man that Forsyth assume was Commodore North said, Forsyth cock an eyebrow. “You are to be assign to the New Dumfries, Captained by Harris himself.”  
“The Dumfries, My Father old ship?” Forsyth asked in disbelief, North Just nodded. He press an button on his desk and Hologram of a Starship appear before them, it look Similar to the constitution class but with more squatted design.  
“We took some Cue from few ships of the past, Asia Class, Explorer and of course the constitution class.” He Explain. “We also upgraded it System with that of Enterprise-A Type, She top of the line.”  
“It Very impressive, Got to take for little run around sol.” Harris Added, Forsyth stare in awe at it. “We also made area in officer lounge dedicated to your Farther, Hop your ok with that?”  
“I am, Thank you.” He smile softly a little, Forsyth look up at them. “Can I see her up close in person?”  
“Of course, We’ll be shipping out tomorrow at 08:00.” Harris Informed. “So go see you Daughter and get ready, Welcome aboard.”


	3. New Faces (Part 1)

Starfleet Headquarters Shuttle-bay, Hangar One.

Forsyth hurry up the stairs as he headed towards the Hangar-bay where the Shuttle were there to take the crew up to the Dumfries, Weaving in and out of the Crowds. He Stop to asked a nearby hangar Officer where the Shuttles for the Dumfries are, the woman points over to where a large group of Starfleet Personal were gather at. Forsyth said thank you and Sped off to them, He reach the shuttles. “Robert Forsyth, Lieutenant Commander.” He Exclaim to Shuttle officer. “I’m assign to the USS Dumfries, tactical officer.”  
“Yes here you are, Take that shuttle there.” The Burly man instructed, jester to the Moore-type behind him. Forsyth Enter inside and sat down in the only few empty seats available, Placing his bag on the overhead shelf. He sat down, giving a friendly smile to an Jadalan next to him. The Jadalan male glare at him, Making Forsyth look away.  
“So What your role on the ship then?” A voice next to him asked, a hint of Irish in it.  
“My what, Sorry?” Forsyth replied, turning to a short blonde hair man sitting next to him. “Oh, I’m a tactical Officer.”   
“Tactical, I’m with Engineering.” He told. “The Name Dean, Dean Hasties.” He held out his hand to Forsyth, Who shook it.  
“Robbie, Robbie Forsyth.” Forsyth Replied, Hasties eyes widen a little upon hearing that name.   
“Your related to Commodore Alan Forsyth, Yes?” Forsyth gave a small nod, His father legacy while Important to him. It has cause trouble in the past with people only wanting to be his friend due to the fame or Comparing him to his father, He sometime feel like he living his shadow. “Don’t worry, I too know what it like to live in the limelight.” Dean Told. “My Dad built half of the ships in the fleet, Including the Dumfries.”   
“I knew I hear Hasties from somewhere, Didn’t know he built the Dumfries.” The sound of shuttle engine roared into life as it got ready to lift off, The Flight Officer made her way down and check that everyone was strap in.   
“Aye, He call it his Pride and joy.” Hasties Grumble as the Shuttle took off, They watch the view of San Francisco become smaller and smaller as they rose into the shy. “I don’t know how many time he call a ship that, Always Disregarding the old one as Inferior.”   
“Sound like you two don’t get along well, my Dad was an engineer but he care about focusing on job than trying prove himself.” Forsyth said, trying to look out at the many ships dock at Earth space-dock.   
“Sound like good Role model, My dad up and left us for his work.” Forsyth felt bad for dean, There were clearly some bad memories. “But that the past now, I gotten over it.”   
“That good, Hey Look!” They look out of the porthole to see a ship coming into view, It soon revealed to bee the Dumfries itself. It Look Massive compare to the hologram that He saw, It white hull shone brightly as they draw closer. “She Perfect.” The shuttle flew over the saucer, Showing it Name which Read: U.S.S. DUMFRIES NCC-1467. “They add another number to her, Cool.”   
“If she look good on the outside then the Inside must be twice that.” The Shuttle soon approach the the Shuttle-bay and started it decent inside, Once down They were soon gather around where Captain Harris address the crew. He did the first roll call and everyone reported in then he gave a Speech, Everyone left to start work and Harris walk up to Forsyth to greet him.  
“Welcome to the Dumfries, What do you think so far?” He asked, jesting around him.   
“It great, She a fine ship.” Forsyth replied, they talk till A Woman with blonde tied back hair and dress in science blue approach them.   
“ Forsyth, I want you to meet my first officer, Commander Sarah Edwards.” She gave a nod before turn to face her captain, Not letting Forsyth introduce himself.   
“Captain, Command wishes to speak to you right away.” She told in brisk tone.   
“Did they say why?” He asked, already walk to the nearest exit.   
“They say it an Priority one, Sir.” She follow him, keep to the same pace he is going.   
“Oh, Forsyth report to bridge once you drop off your bag in room.” He yelled to him as he rounded the corner, Forsyth and Hastie exchange look.  
“Wonder what that was about then?” Hasties said, Forsyth shrugged.  
“We just have to wait and fine out, Come on let do what he say.” He replied, They hurry off to their rooms.


End file.
